Cow-Type All-Purpose Weapon Zero
Cow-Type All-Purpose Weapon Zero appeared in 2017 TV series called Uchu Sentai Kyuranger. Cow-Type All-Purpose Weapon Zero (牛型汎用破壊兵器ゼロ号 Ushi-gata Han'yō Hakai Heiki Zero-gō), also known as Champ 0 (チャンプゼロ Chanpu Zero), is a replica unit of Champ created by Dr. Anton for the Space Shogunate Jark Matter. A specialized Champ 0 unit, designated Anton Zero, served as a body for Dr. Anton. Because Champ had separated with the other Kyurangers in the past, Akyanba and Kukuruga created an evil duplicate of Champ based on blueprints left behind by Dr. Anton, in order to destroy the Kyurangers. However, this duplicate was stopped by the real Champ, disguised as a wrestling champion under the moniker of "Yagyuu Juubee". Initially looking like the real Champ, its outer casing was blasted away by Yagyuu Juubee, revealing the inner skeleton and muscle-like parts along with the Jark Matter symbol. After Yagyuu Juubee revealed himself to be the real Champ, the duplicate was destroyed by Shishi Red Orion's Infinish Blast and the Kyurangers' All-Star Crash, followed by the Orion Big Bang Cannon after it was enlarged. The evil Dr. Anton, who was revealed to be alive, created two more Champ 0s when the Kyurangers arrived in the Perseus System. One of them appeared to assist Mecha Madakko in carrying the deactivated Champ back to Dr. Anton's hideout. In the RPG-themed world, the kidnapper was known as a "white oxen" (白い牛 Shiroi Ushi). This Champ 0 later reappeared with a second one fighting Champ and Stinger. The two Champ 0s were later used as cannon fodder by Mecha Maddako to defend herself from the Kyurangers' All-Star Crash and Shishi Red Orion's Infinish Blast. Though enlarged soon after, they were defeated again by Super KyurenOh's Final Break and Orion Battler's Orion Dynamic Strike. A single Champ 0 guarded one of four satellites maintaining the barrier protecting Jark Matter's capital planet Southern Cross in the Minami Juuji System. It was destroyed by Super KyurenOh led by Ookami Blue. Several Champ 0 units, fighting alongside Moraimars and Tsuyoindavers, defended the core of Southern Cross beneath the surface. They were all destroyed by KyurenOh, RyuTeiOh, and Gigant Houou before being followed by Akyachuuga. A single Champ 0 carried the Anton Brain as he oversaw the production of Dark Planetium on planet Verona in the Karasu System. Though beaten back by Sasori Orange Ikkakuju Arm, it survived the battle with the Kyurangers and transported to safety with the Anton Brain. Numerous Champ 0 units were part of the near endless Jark Matter army which the remaining ten Kyurangers fought through over many hours to get to Don Armage, who had possessed Tsurugi Ohtori and absorbed Shou Ronpo. Oushi Black himself took the lead in fighting them. Though all Kyurangers bar Lucky eventually fell, this was part of their gambit to assemble the Kyutamas which reunited all twelve saviors. Powers and Abilities * Super Strength: Much like the real Champ, this weapon duplicate also has strength exceeding most humanoids. * Super Speed: This weapon duplicate is shown to be able to move very fast, being able to dodge the attacks of Oushi Black, Sasori Orange, and Ookami Blue and move behind them in a short amount of time. Arsenals Since he is a duplicate of Champ, a duplicate Seiza Blaster is mounted on his left arm during his initial appearance. The weapon duplicate also possesses the 180mm Bull Cannon (180mm 猛牛火呑 Hyakuhachijū-miri-mētoru Mōgyū Kanon) on the right shoulder. Though the real Champ's right shoulder is concealed by his Kyuranger jacket, he does not possess this cannon. Other duplicates possess the 30mm Bull Machine Gun (30mm 猛牛魔震貫 Sanjū-miri-mētoru Mōgyū Mashin Gan) and the Bull Boomerang (猛牛風米嵐 Mōgyū Būmeran). Category:Creatures Category:Bovines Category:Aliens Category:Characters with superhuman strength Category:Characters with superhuman speed Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2017 Category:Super Sentai Universe